Spirits Collide
by Tyro Writer
Summary: Fyn, an inexperienced Pokemon trainer, is so psyched for the latest Pokemon Trainers League, which he has finally found enough money to join. But when he gets there, he learns that the greatest trainers had been captured, and Ash is nowhere to be found. It's up to him, and the little crew he's gathered up, to save the future of Pokemon and trainers all around...


**Sorry for the long update, again, but I didn't think this fanfic was going to work, so I thought about it, and even though the odds were against me, I decided I was going to rewrite it to make it better. So, without further interruption, I give you the newly improved, Spirits Collide!**

**Chapter One: Getting stronger**

Fyn broke through the half-broken glass, before crashing onto the dusty, muddy ground. He instantly grabbed a Pokéball and yanked it off his Pokébelt, newly improved with a few modifications after the last one broke, before hiding silently behind a tall palm tree. There was a similar palm tree to the left of him, 'The Gates of Hope', they were called, being the only palm trees in the forest, a small gap in the middle of them.

A Mankey, scruffy and covered in bruises, jumped down to the ground just a few seconds later, eyeing the battlefield, before discovering where its opponent was. Just a few metres in front, it could see a light, but visible shadow sticking out. It grunted angrily before kicking the tree a few metres forward, but was surprised to see no figure there, apart from deep footprints rushing ahead.

Fyn tried hard to continue sprinting forward, but he was so tired he'd wondered if he'd survive or not. A trail of sweat dripped from the top of his forehead off onto the ground, leaving a small, but visible trail behind him. He thought it might be time to unleash his latest, and strongest Pokémon yet, but he quickly thought it over and decided to draw the Mankey in.

Fyn slowly broke his sprint into a run, and quickly skidded to a halt, a dead end trap. He could hear the sound of the Mankey's running footsteps, but he could hear them in all directions, and he couldn't tell which was the real one. It was only a split second later before he found himself pinned to the ground by the Mankey that'd been chasing him.

"Argh! Let me go!" Fyn struggled as tried to break free, but it wasn't long before the Mankey let him out of its grasp. Seeing this as an opportunity, Fyn jumped onto his feet and threw the pokéball he was holding straight at the Mankey, but it dodged it without even trying. "Ha! You shouldn't have underestimated me! Marshtomp, show 'em what you got!"

The Mankey received a swift kick from behind, tumbling to the ground in anger, unsatisfied. It got up slowly, before getting into a fighting stance, and charged at the Marshtomp.

"Now Marshtomp! Use **Water Gun**!" Fyn shouted with courage. Marshtomp jumped into the air, before shooting a few water balls down at Mankey, but Mankey dodged with ease, before following Marshtomp into the air. "Marshtomp, dodge it!" But it was too late, as Mankey had already sent Marshtomp down to the ground. Mankey charged again at Marshtomp, but this time, Marshtomp was ready and quickly tackled Mankey, sending it down into the mud.

The battle went on, none of them refusing to back down. Marshtomp took most of the hits, but it managed to hold the pain in, not wanting to lose. It wasn't long before they got back down to the ground, both panting and tired. Mankey charged this time, but this was the moment Fyn was waiting for.

"Marshtomp, now! Use **Mud Bomb**!" Fyn shouted. Marshtomp, with the last of the energy it had left, shot a powerful Mud Bomb straight at Mankey. Mankey tried it's best to dodge it, but utterly failed, sending it crashing to the ground. "Yes, we did it! WE DID IT!"

But the celebration was cut short as Mankey slowly began to stand onto its feet, and it wasn't long before it started to glow, the bright light almost blinding Fyn's eyes. As the light began to fade away, Mankey, or Primeape, arose onto the scene.

"Huh, I see you've evolved..." Fyn said, trying not to sound surprised, his body circling with an aura of fright. He slowly regained his courage, and cleared his throat before continuing. "But no matter. Guess we'll just have to put another player onto the battlefield."

With his last words, Fyn pulled out another pokéball off his belt, and slowly brought it close to his face. "Now, I know you're not the strongest Pokémon I have, but it's now or never. I'm counting on you to make a real difference! Torchic, help out Marshtomp!"

Within seconds, Torchic appeared onto the scene, looking as ready as ever for a fight. Fyn didn't want to send in Torchic, mostly because it was the weakest Pokémon in his Three-Pokémon arsenal, but he had no choice.

"Torchic, use **Ember**. Combined with Marshtomp, **Water Pledge**!" Fyn shouted as he got closer to the battlefield . Torchic and Marshtomp, the combined force of fire and water which no-one thought would come together, blasted Primeape, but Fyn's hopes were shortly cut as Primeape arose from the smoke, charging at full speed, straight at his Pokémon.

"Marshtomp, Torchic! Dodge it quick!" Fyn hoped it would work, but Primeape was just too fast that even Marshtomp or Torchic could dodge it, sending them rolling into the shallow waters of the river. Primeape charged again, but little did it know that water was the source of Marshtomp's powers, clearly making a mistake. But it wasn't heading for Marshtomp. It was heading straight for Torchic. Torchic tried its best to get its hopes up, but it was clearly struggling because of the fact that it was too weak. But that didn't stop it.

With the motivation it needed, Torchic rose to its feet and charged at Primeape.

"Torchic, use **Sand Attack** NOW!"

Motivated, Torchic increased its speed, before it began to skid on the sand, creating a large sandstorm, leaving Primeape with no vision of where its opponent is. With the tactic going 'as planned', Torchic dashed out of the sand storm, leaving only Marshtomp to finish the job.

"Marshtomp, use **Water Gun **with everything you've got!"

With its orders, Marshtomp them began to charge up its energy, before sending a gigantic water ball towards Primeape. With the sandstorm gone, only Primeape lay flat on the ground.

"You done yet?" Fyn shouted at the Primeape with pride, as he began to walk towards the forest. But he suddenly stopped when he heard the sound of the Primeape slowly getting to its feet.

_Argh! It's gotten stronger throughout the days, _Fyn whispered angrily to himself as he turned round, _Only one more shot left, and this time, it has to be everything we've got!_

"Torchic, hurry! Use **EMBER **more time! WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" Torchic, following it's orders, it charged up its energy, before shooting a final, gigantic fireball straight at Primeape. Without enough power to block or dodge, Primeape was sent hard to the ground, with no hopes of getting back up. And with this final blast, Torchic formed into a bright white light, and it wasn't long before it evolved into Combusken.

"Looks like our team is ready to go!" Fyn shouted with pride, sending Combusken and Marshtomp back into their poké ball, before looking back at the Primeape. "You did excellent for the training exercise Mank- I mean Primeape. You get a good rest too. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day!"

And with his final words, Fyn, along with his Three-Pokémon arsenal, headed back home for a good night's rest, psyched for the epic battle that was to come.

**So, what did you think for the newly improved chapter. I wouldn't call it one of my best, but it certainly looks like it would make a hit. Well, I have nothing more to say that r&r, read and review. I'm a little short on reviews so I really need some for this fanfic...**


End file.
